The Fox Prince
by Giant Red Panda
Summary: A tale of friendship and forgiveness, written by and about a group of friends brought together by the Harry Potter books.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a white, snowy land in need of a hero. This land was ruled by an evil human known as the Mod. The people living here were magical, and some of them could even turn into animals! The Mod kept an eye on all of his subjects to make sure they behaved. His idea of behaving was speaking properly, only using approved words, and not speaking out against him. Soldiers of the Mod would give those people who were misbehaving something called a time tax. The time tax had people spend the amount of time misbehaved working for the Mod. No one liked the time tax because it took away from friends, family, and having fun.

The cruel Mod was particularly jealous of the special people who turned into animals because he was jealous that he couldn't have that power. To seek revenge on them, he made all of the animal changers do the most boring and least liked jobs of the time tax.

A polar bear changer known as Time Turner was given the job of time tax enforcer. She was very kind and would shorten the time needed to work. Bella, a white stork changer, had to deliver very heavy loads. A harp seal changer by the name of Star Cloak had to fish all day and was only given three fish for each barrel that she filled. The poor animal changers were tired of life under the reign of the Mod, and they wanted to be treated fairly and have a kind and caring ruler.

One day a streamer-tailed hummingbird known to everyone as Mama Molly decided to start a rebellion. She had the heart of a lion and enough love to share with everyone. She had a special place in her heart saved for her little miracle, her son Puppy Padfoot. Padfoot could turn into a little white arctic fox.

Mama Molly wanted to save her son from the Mod's workforce. He was not yet of age to work and she had done her best to protect him from the evil ways of the Mod, but the Mod had ignored the rules before and she feared for her precious Puppy Padfoot.

"Mama, what will happen to me when I have to work for the Mod?" Puppy Padfoot asked her one day. Mama Molly knew then that she could not wait any longer, and that she would have to take action.

Mama Molly made friends with many other animal changers, and they formed a plan. Mama Molly had too much love in her heart to hurt anyone the way the Mod had, even if it was to get back her freedom. Instead of fighting, the animal changers decided to have a peaceful protest march down the main road to the castle.

Halfway to the castle, the group of protesters were stopped by the Mod's soldiers. "Stop or we will have to use force," the formidable leading officer said. He looked like a no-nonsense kind of guy. He had twice the number of men at his disposal than did the marchers.

"We will not stop, nor will we use force to get to our goal," Mama Molly responded. She moved right past him and the others followed.

"Seize them!" the large officer yelled. A flurry of activity occurred and many of the protesters fled from the soldiers. A handful of the more determined animal changers stayed right where they were. Time Turner, Spirit Sparks, Sir Nicholas, M Thorn, and, lastly, Mama Molly were arrested and dragged to the castle.

Inside, the animal changers were shut in the dungeons and chained to the cold stone walls so they could not leave. Soon, a masked soldier wearing all black strode into the dungeon and stood before Mama Molly, towering over her. "Are you responsible for this?" he demanded to know.

Mama Molly was worried by the soldier, but she would not let anything keep her from standing up for herself and all the people who suffered for the Mod. "Yes, I am," she declared proudly. "And we will never back down. You can lock us up, but you could never crush our spirits."

The soldier tore off his mask and glared at her. It was the Mod! "This is unacceptable. Nobody defies the me. Not only have we captured you, but at this very moment my soldiers are hunting for your son, Puppy Padfoot."

Star Cloak burst through the door of Mama Molly's house. "Puppy Padfoot! Your mama has been arrested! She sent me here to get you to safety. We have to move fast," Star Cloak said in a rush. Puppy's eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't think or move, frozen in place with terror. "Come on, Padfoot! Mama Molly will be fine," Star Cloak saw his fear, and knelt down, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She would never let that nasty Mod come between you two." She gave Puppy Padfoot a quick hug and finished packing his little backpack.

A truck could be heard driving down the road to the house. The house was a nice, cozy place to live for Mama and Padfoot. He could play in the snow banks out back and Mama had a nice little garden inside. They lived on the outskirts of town and could hear anyone coming down their road. Star Cloak peeked out the front window. "Are they here?" Puppy Padfoot whispered anxiously.

"Go out the back, Padfoot! You know the terrain better than anyone else I know. I'll keep them distracted while you run as fast and as far as you can." Star Cloak ruffled his hair and gave him a big smile. "Your mama is so proud of you. She always says you are the sweetest, kindest, most helpful little boy she could have ever dreamed about. Now shoo." Puppy Padfoot put on his backpack, turned into his little arctic fox form, and ran into the snow filled landscape.

* * *

**A/N:**This is a collab written with Nettie Moore. We had a lot of fun writing it and we hope all of you enjoy it as well. We are both on Pottermore and wrote it for all the wonderful friends we made and for the moderators that don't like big words.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Padfoot was sitting in the snow far away from home. He was lost in the vast tundra. He curled up in the snow and laid his head on his paws. Tired out from walking for so long in the cold, he started to drift off into sleep. He was awoken by a shadow passing over him. A magnificent white stork landed in the snow next to him. She was wearing a cozy looking scarf and goggles.

"Who are you?" Padfoot asked fearfully, looking up at the big bird with her huge wings and long legs.

"My name is Bella, and I am a friend of your mama's," she assured him. "I am here to help you get to safety."

"But I'm lost," Padfoot told her. "Star Cloak said I knew the land better than anyone else, but everything is so white and snowy, and I don't know where I am."

Bella smiled and, seeing how cold Puppy Padfoot was, tucked him underneath her soft, warm, wing. "I can help you find your way," she told him. "From far up in the sky, I can see everything for miles around, so I know where we need to go." She pulled off the scarf from her long neck and wrapped it gently around Padfoot. "Let's go."

After walking for a long time, they came to a big crevasse in the snow. "How are we going to get to the other side?" Puppy Padfoot asked, looking up at Bella.

"I am going to fly you over it."

Padfoot beamed excitedly. He had always wanted to fly, just like his mama! He scrambled onto Bella's back and held onto the feathers tightly while they soared over the crevasse. "Is this what Mama feels like when she flies?" he asked eagerly.

"She feels just like this," Bella answered.

Thinking of Mama Molly flying, Padfoot began to worry again. "Will Mama be okay?" he asked. "The Mod captured her!"

Bella waited until they landed, and then put her wings on either side of Puppy Padfoot's shoulders. "It is true that the Mod is a very evil man, but your mama is stronger than he will ever be because she has love on her side. Do not lose hope. A very wise man once said that happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

Padfoot nodded, his mind at peace, and turned to keep on walking when he caught sight of something flickering in the distance. "I think I see a light!" he shouted. "Let's go that way and see what it is!"

The two travelers were making their way through the snow when they came upon the light Padfoot had seen. It was a timber wolf curled about her glowing fire. This timber wolf's name was Merry Minerva. Merry welcomed them to sit by her fire and defrost a little. She could tell they had been traveling for a long time through the frozen wasteland and had a feeling they came from the land ruled by the Mod. Merry could see the little arctic fox was frightened, so she asked if he wanted to hear a story. Padfoot nodded vigorously. The timber wolf began her thrilling story of the Panda-Whale Super Duo.

"Once there were two friends who had always wanted to do good. The ruler of their land forbade them from doing anything but collect payments from people," the timber wolf began. "These two friends weren't just any normal pairing. One was a giant red panda named Buckbeak and the other was a biiiiiiig whale named Ariana." Merry spread her arms wide at describing Ariana. "One day they decided that they didn't want their ruler telling them to do something they didn't like. Buckbeak got her bamboo nunchucks and staff while Ariana washed her belly, tail, and teeth. They marched up to the castle where their ruler lived and Ariana knocked the huge doors down with one swing of her tail! Buckbeak went in next and strode right into the throne room. Ariana bounced in behind her leaving a trail of terrified bodyguards behind her." Puppy Padfoot was mesmerized by the story of such bravery and determination. "They told their ruler that enough was enough. He couldn't go around bullying his subjects anymore. The two fierce friends gave him two choices, to leave this kingdom or to be made to leave."

"What did he do? Did he throw them in the dungeon?" Puppy Padfoot said anxiously.

Merry chuckled and smiled at him, "He refused to leave. Other subjects had gathered outside the castle and were cheering on Buckbeak and Ariana. Everyone was tired of his attitude and rules. Buckbeak bent her bamboo staff around the ruler, so he couldn't run away. Ariana scooped him up with her tail and launched him out of the giant castle window. He flew far, far away, until no one could see him at all. His soldiers ran from the castle and went to search for him. Buckbeak is now known as Your Royal Fluffiness and Ariana is called Your Royal Whaleness."

"Can you take us to them? Please? They could help send the Mod away," Puppy Padfoot asked pleadingly. He had the sweetest look in his eyes that Merry could not refuse. They decided to rest for the night and set off in the morning. Padfoot was out as soon as his head touched his pillow.

It seemed like the sun rose too quickly the next day. The odd trio of fox, stork, and wolf set off to the coastal land where the Panda-Whale Super Duo lived. Puppy Padfoot was running playfully ahead and pouncing on only things he could see in the snow. Bella and Merry were a little farther back forming a theory about the Mod. They had come to the conclusion that the Mod was the evil ruler of the land in Merry's story. They hoped Buckbeak and Ariana would come to their aid since they had dealt with the issue before.

The snowy ground gradually started to give way to grass and dirt. Puppy Padfoot was fascinated because he hardly ever saw grass. He ran up a hill and sat down at the crest. Bella and Merry could see his white fluffy tail wagging in happiness. Bella flew up next to Padfoot. They stared in awe at the coastal kingdom. They saw houses built on the water connected to each other by bridges. A very fancy house on the mainland they assumed to be the new castle. People were laughing and joking and having fun. Merry walked up next to the two gaping animal changers. "Come on, you two. Don't you want to meet the rulers?" she asked them. It snapped Bella out of her staring, but she had to hold onto the scarf she gave Padfoot so he wouldn't get lost.

Merry led Bella and Padfoot down the main street of the town. They received many stares. The only animal changers they could see were themselves. They reached the fancy house in no time. Merry told them it was rude to greet the rulers while in animal form, so they all changed to their normal figures. They weren't sure what to expect until Merry rang the doorbell.

"Heeeeeellooooooo!" came a musical voice from the water. Puppy Padfoot turned to face a gigantic whale. "How are you little boy? My name is Ariana. Some people call me Your Royal Whaleness, but I'd prefer to be called Ariana." Padfoot just gaped in awe at the talking whale. He was so frightened that he turned into his little arctic fox form and hid behind Bella.

"My apologies, Your Royal Whaleness. He is just young and has never met an animal changer larger than a polar bear," Bella explained eloquently. She gave Ariana the best bow she could manage with a little fox clinging to her legs. "We've come to ask you and Your Royal Fluffiness for assistance in a matter of our country."

"Did someone say 'fluffy'?" A huge red and white blur jumped down from a tree in the corner of the yard. "I am a giant red panda! Fear me villains! Haha, just kidding. You are all welcome here." A giant panda with red markings strolled over to the group. The panda didn't look very scary or ferocious. Padfoot wondered how this giant ball of fur could possibly help them.

Ariana and Buckbeak turned into their human forms and led the group inside. It was a very elegant but cozy house. Everything was decorated with fishing equipment or made with bamboo. They sat down at a nice big table and Bella explained why they were there. Padfoot chipped in with some information every now and then. The two rulers listened to them and remained thoughtful until after they were finished. They looked at each other and a conversation seemed to pass with that single glance.

"We will help your land. It is the least we could do seeing as how your cruel ruler is probably the same person as ours was. We will leave tomorrow morning after you have all rested," said the gracious panda. She looked troubled. "I'm sorry we put this on your people. We had no idea he would try and do this with another country." Puppy Padfoot walked over to the panda and gave her the best arctic fox hug he possibly could. Ariana showed the group their rooms for the night and told them to get some good rest.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgot to put this in the last one... This is written by Nettie Moore and Giant Red Panda, aka MidnightWitch110 (Bella) and WolfSnitch70 (Buckbeak).


	3. Chapter 3

Puppy Padfoot woke up early the next day and gazed about his room. It was the biggest room he had ever seen. The bed was big and fluffy and seemed to be able to fit five of him. He walked over to his window and looked outside. He had a wonderful view of the ocean. "In a couple of days, Mama and the others will be free," Padfoot said to himself. He threw on the change of clothes Star Cloak packed him and he ran downstairs. All of the adults were already eating breakfast. It seemed they were planning a strategy to take down the Mod. Padfoot sat down next to Bella and she gave him a plate of eggs and toast. He wrinkled his nose at it. "I'm an arctic fox. I eat meat," he said, poking at his food.

Bella responded with a smile, "right now you are a real boy, so you have to eat like one, too. Just think what your mama say. You don't want her scolding me, do you?" Padfoot made a harrumph noise and started to chow down. As soon as he was done, everyone agreed to transform and set out. Merry led the way since she knew the terrain between lands the best. The group contained only a small number of people, including Puppy Padfoot, Merry Minerva, Bella, Buckbeak, and Ariana. They wanted to move quickly, so they traveled lightly.

It took them an entire day to reach the half way point because Ariana insisted she could keep up in her whale form. She decided to change into her human form two hours into the journey. Merry guided them to her normal cave only to run into some trouble. A fire was already burning brightly and a feline figure could be seen coming towards them. It disappeared into the shadows for an instant, only to flatten Bella to the ground a few moments later. "Ocelot POUNCE," the feline shouted.

"Charms? Is that you? Why would you want to give me heart attack?" Bella asked while getting up from the snow. She shook off her feathers and looked quite indignantly at her ocelot friend.

"It's just my way of saying hello! Oh look, a panda! POUNCE." Charms the ocelot pounced on Buckbeak and they laughed and rolled in the snow. Everyone was glad for the relief the situation brought. Charms told them of the Mod's new restrictions and how he had Mama Molly displayed in a cage at the front of the castle for all to see. He wanted to show the rest of the citizens what would happen if they defied the Mod. Puppy Padfoot looked sad at this news. Everyone agreed to leave before dawn the next day. Bella comforted Padfoot and wrapped her scarf snuggly around him. He drifted off into a little fox nap.

Noise woke Padfoot up in the morning. The group was moving about erasing marks that showed they had been at the campsite. He got up and stretched out in front of the still warm fire. Padfoot walked outside of the cave to get out of the adults' way. He heard the snow crunch behind him, but continued to face towards the town. "We have a big job for you, Puppy," Buckbeak said behind him. Bella was with her and smiled at Padfoot warmly. "If you want to, we thought you could go into the castle and release all the prisoners taken during the protest. That includes your mama," said the fluffy panda.

"Yes, yes, yes! I mean...it would be my honor, Your Royal Fluffiness. Why did you choose me?" Padfoot asked, tilting his fox head curiously to the side.

Bella answered Padfoot, "It's because you are the bravest fox I've ever known. Charms will go with you because she knows the castle, but it'll be up to you to release the protesters." Padfoot's tail started to wave in happiness. He'd never received such a nice compliment before.

The group of animal changers set out. Charms told Padfoot the particulars of the castle layout. Buckbeak and Ariana were finalizing their plans. Bella was flying overhead to scout out for potential enemies. Merry was sent ahead to see what was happening in the town. She was supposed to tell people to stay in their homes until the fighting was over. Padfoot ran ahead to view the town from a slight hill.

The view stunned him. The town he grew up in was never a pleasant place to look at, but it had never looked this sad. Animal changers were weighted down with loads almost too heavy for them. Regular people were seen coming in and out of the castle to do something Padfoot could not guess. He turned his gaze to a small cage in front of the castle. Padfoot was determined to set his mama free.

The group slid down the hill and walked into the town using the main road. Padfoot and Charms broke off of the main group to navigate their way to the castle. They snuck around the guards at the back gate and Charms led them to a small open window. It was near the front gate and Padfoot took a glance down the road. The sun was just rising above the horizon. Buckbeak and Ariana were just human shadows in the bright morning rays. Bella's shadow could be seen soaring above the people and Merry was escorting some laggers into a nearby house. They looked like a hopeful sight to Puppy Padfoot.

He felt a tug on his ear. Charms was motioning him through the window and telling him to be quiet. He slipped silently through the opening and followed Charms down a corridor to a dark entrance that had stairs leading down. Padfoot took a deep breath and tip-toed down the stairs after Charms. Padfoot could hear his friends when they reached the dungeons. He rushed to Time Turner's cell and pulled on the bars. "How do we get them open?" he asked Charms urgently, staring at the sad faces of Time Turner, Sir Nicholas, Spirit Sparks, and M Thorn.

"I don't know. No guards are ever down here and I've never seen a pair of keys," Charms replied with a worried look. "I'm going to look for something to use as a pick." Charms hurried away and disappeared down the dank tunnel.

Time Turner looked at Puppy Padfoot through the bars. "My dear, Puppy Padfoot, what are you doing down here? You could get into so much trouble," she said, her face full of nothing but concern. Padfoot was almost in tears at the sight his friends locked up. He turned around to see Star Cloak, who had given him the courage to start out on his journey in the first place, gazing at him sadly through black bars as well, now trapped along with the others.

"I came to help my friends. I love you all and I can't allow anyone to hurt you," Padfoot insisted, adamant in helping his friends. "I don't care if it takes me all night, I will set you free!" He began tugging, biting, and scratching on the bars to get them open in any way possible.

"Puppy Padfoot," began Star Cloak, "these bars have dark magic in them. Only the Mod can open or close them. We'll be perfectly fine, my wonderful fox friend."

"No! I won't leave any of you in this dark, dusty, and miserable dungeon! Bella told me that a wise man once said that happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. To me, you guys and Mama are my light." Puppy Padfoot's fur started to turn a shiny white. He began to shed a couple of tears. "I won't let that Mod hide you from me any more," his fur started to glow even whiter.

"Puppy-" Star began with an awed look on her face.

"Puppy Padfoot..." Time Turner started to look at this little fox in a different way. He truly is like his mama.

Puppy Padfoot's white fox fur was now like a little sun. It was bathing the black bars and walls in a white light. The bars began to shrink away from the love and friendship glowing from Puppy Padfoot's being. Everyone was out of their cells in minutes and Charms was running back down the corridor. Padfoot led the way to the top of stairs and Charms took everyone to the front gate. The big wooden doors had been knocked down and a trail of leaves and whale-tail prints could be seen. "Go help Buckbeak and Ariana, everyone. I'll be there as soon as I get Mama freed," Puppy Padfoot encouraged them. He took off in the other direction to Mama's cage out front.

END EDIT

Mama Molly was in a big bird cage that was hanging down from an eight foot post. Padfoot would have to climb up to get to Mama. He stuck out his claws and braced himself on the post. "You need some help, fox friend?" It was Bella! Puppy Padfoot looked up at her gratefully. He nestled himself on her back and she took off. Bella flew by Mama Molly on the first try. "You'll have to jump and crawl down the chain. I can't land on it," Bella told Padfoot with a concerned look. He nodded, gathering up his courage, and he jumped on their next fly by. Padfoot landed neatly on the post and began crawling down the chain.

"Be careful, Puppy Padfoot! Do not hurt yourself trying to help me!" Mama Molly shouted. Her wing was injured from trying to ram against the bars to force them open. Padfoot was concentrating on not falling. Eight feet up in the air could really hurt this little fox. He was halfway to the cage when he started thinking of how much he loved his mama. The white fur started to glow again. Padfoot thought of all the things she taught him; bravery, courage, honesty, and love. His fur grew brighter and brighter until the dark chains started to turn white. Mama Molly's cage disintegrated in the white light. She began to fall because of her hurt wing. Puppy Padfoot forgot about his own safety and let go of the chain. He grabbed Mama and held her close.

They fell what seemed to be forever with the ground rushing up to meet them. (I was thinking more suspense, but it's whatever.) Bella swooped down and Padfoot fell right onto her feathered back.

She landed gracefully on the ground with the two still nestled in her feathers. "Okay, Padfoot. I think you two can slide off now," Bella said gently. She bent her stork legs, so the distance wasn't too great and the two animals slid off her back. Mama perched on Padfoot's fluffy white back and looked towards the front gate of the castle.

Ariana and Buckbeak were coming towards them, flanked by the other animal changers. "What did they do to the Mod?" Puppy Padfoot asked his mom in a whisper. She answered with a shrug of her wings and a comforting hug of her uninjured wing. They finally reached the spot where Padfoot, Bella, and Mama Molly were standing. Ariana looked at Padfoot with her huge whale eye, winked, and then opened her mouth. The Mod came stumbling out.

"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean any harm. Please, don't send me flying like last time!" The Mod wailed.

Buckbeak nudged him in the back with her bamboo staff, "you shouldn't be begging us for forgiveness. You should be asking the people you've been lording over for years." Buckbeak pointed to Mama Molly, Puppy Padfoot, Time Turner, Spirit Sparks, Bella and the rest of the people gathered.

Bella and Mama nudged Padfoot forward. He cleared his throat and addressed the Mod, "The actions you have committed against your people, changers and non-changers, are unforgettable. If you have anything to say to us, you best mention it now."

The Mod took a deep breath and began his plea for forgiveness, "I am sorry for all that I have done. I just didn't know to act, since I'm not an animal changer. The only animal changers I've met threw me out of my own home. I never -"

Mama Molly confronted the Mod. "Quit the act. Why did you really torture us animal changers? You mistreated us even before getting to know us. From what I've heard, you didn't even give Ariana or Buckbeak a chance."

"I..I..I...I'm sorry," The Mod said hanging his head."The truth is...I'm jealous. I am not overly smart or happy or quick witted. What I'm most jealous of is what all of you have. Friendship, family, and the ability to change into animals. I don't understand why you can have all these things and still be happy when I try and ruin your lives. While your happy, I'm still miserable and alone in the castle!"

Puppy Padfoot looked at the Mod in a new light. He was just someone who hadn't found his purpose in life. He was sad all the time because of others happiness that he could never achieve. All he wants is acceptance. "Mod," Padfoot addressed the old ruler, "I have decided to do what my mama has always taught me to do...to be the better person. I think all you need is to feel goodness in your heart and maybe you could be an animal changer then." Padfoot began to glow with his new power. The Mod whimpered as his glowing paw reached out to him. Padfoot didn't stop and put his paw right where the Mod's heart would be. Both of them gasped. They could feel what the other had felt all their lives. Padfoot felt sorrow and loneliness unlike any he had ever felt before. The Mod felt happiness, love, warmth, fear which he knew was directed at him, and sadness.

"Why are you sad?" The Mod asked. He couldn't begin to imagine why this young child could feel so sad.

"I feel sad for you," Puppy Padfoot said. Everyone's head perked up at that. "How could I feel sad for you, is what everyone is probably thinking. It's because you never seen what's right in front of you. If you were kind, you could have received our loyalty and care. You chose to make us miserable instead. It's sad that you would resort to that. I'm also sad because of all the injuries that have happened. No one deserves to be hurt, by mind or body." Padfoot's glowing fur transported all of his feelings to his paw.

The Mod gasped. He began to change. "I feel different. I feel like the emptiness in my chest where my heart is has been filled." He started to grow white fur, gained hooves on his hands and feet, and got larger and fluffier. The end transformation was completed and Padfoot stepped away. "I'm a mountain goat! I'm an animal changer!" The Mod started to bleat in happiness. He was finally happy and everyone could tell how miserable he was before.

"We still cannot allow you to be the ruler," Mama Molly said. "You have committed too many crimes against your people and we will not follow you. You may choose to go somewhere else, but you can't stay here."

The Mod responded with his head low to the ground, "I am truly and deeply apologetic about my actions. I understand that no matter what I say, I can never gain your forgiveness. I will leave on a journey to help others who were once like I was." The Mod turned to Puppy Padfoot, "Thank you for this wonderful gift you have given me. I will never forget you."

Puppy Padfoot looked at the Mod full on. He could see tears welling up in the Mod's eyes. "It is hard to forgive for actions that hurt those you love. However, I think it would hurt you more to not be forgiven. I forgive you for the mistakes you made. We all make them, some are just worse than others."

Buckbeak smiled proudly at Padfoot, "Forgiveness is the virtue of the brave and we have an extremely brave fox in our midst."

Ariana spoke up before the Mod could leave, "We still need to elect a new ruler of this land. As the co-ruler of our land, I nominate Mama Molly as the new ruler with Puppy Padfoot next in line. He has a bright future ahead of him."

"I agree with Her Royal Whaleness. The two mentioned would bring much good to this country," Buckbeak said in approval. She turned to the people gathered in town. "Those who approve of Mama Molly being the new ruler, raise your hands and say aye." The entire crowd raised their hands and said 'Aye'. Mama Molly was brought to tears to think that so many people thought so well of her. "The people have spoken. The Mod must relinquish all power to them for it to be made official." All eyes were on the former ruler now.

He stood straight and tall in his mountain goat form looking Mama right in the eyes. "I humbly resign my position and bestow all power to Mama Molly and her son to follow." He knelt on his front legs and touched his horns to the ground in a sign of respect and honor to the new leader.

Everyone clapped as Ariana made the announcement, "All hail the Humming Queen and her son the Fox Prince!"

The End

"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

- Albus Dumbledore

"Forgiveness is the virtue of the brave" - Indira Gandhi

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


End file.
